music of the night
by Airica Adriene
Summary: let your soul take you where you long to be! : only then can you belong to me .. ROXIRI [challenge songfic for xsynthie] [au]


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song "Music of the Night" from The Phantom of the Opera. This song is written by Andrew Lloyd Webber and Charles Hart. They copyrighted it. Soooo in other words, again, 'tis not mine. Oh yeah, Kingdom Heart is Square Enix and Disney but I think everyone knew that.

A/N: hey cool more second person. Second person omniscient. Whee.

music of the night  
oneshot/songfic  
Roxiri  
au

So, you were thinking about him once. No reason. Just thinking. It's not like that's against the boyfriend/girlfriend rules or anything, Hayner won't care. So thinking about him, that's not a crime. Is it? God. Stupid rules.

But you weren't thinking about him in _that way, _so technically, it doesn't count, right? Even if it was against the rules?

It's just thinking, right?

You decide so.

So you're thinking about him. Not everything about him. Just his appearance. His features. He had nice, sparkly blue eyes to dance under his always melancholy expression. He also had soft, pointy hair that was a beautiful color that seemed to match the color of straw. …but Hayner did too. He was playful, cute and stubborn. He was everything you needed. So that was enough. Just enough that thinking wasn't a terrible, sinful thing.

Until you really, really think about him.

Then, usually, the worst things possible happen.

You fall asleep, and you're still thinking . . .

_Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation,  
Darkness stirs and  
wakes imagination.  
Silently the senses  
abandon their defenses …_

You've never been in a trance like this before. You've never breathed so heavily. You've never heard his voice in such… such a deep manner. You suddenly realize where you are. You're in a place you don't recognize. Yet… it feels like home. Even if this place is kind of creepy.

_Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it-  
tremulous and tender…  
_

Suddenly you feel the dark around, and you feel him coming closer, closer. He's everywhere now, his voice echoing. You want to sing along, but you know trying would be a terrible danger. Slowly, you swallow, as his voice gradually fills the terribly empty room.

_Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to  
the music of the night ..._

Suddenly you feel a hand, a warm, yet dark and cold hand rub against your arm, making your heart skip a beat or five. You listen to the music, trying to forget it all. You let this new world flow inside. You forget Hayner, forget all of your friends, forget where you are… and just listen to the music.

_Close your eyes  
and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life  
you knew before!_

Suddenly a light brightens, slightly, so you can at least see a silhouette of the boy. You feel you lips curve into a smile.

_  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never  
lived before …  
_

Suddenly his voice gives you goosebumps, for every note is so perfect, and the aura he gives off tells you every note is for you. The lights get brighter, so now you can see the color of his skin, at least, and he grabs your hand. You think, although unsure, he's looking at you and smiling. And, again hesitantly, you think that smile means the whole world to you. After all, the sadness of his usual expression was gone.

_Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you,  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you …_

_Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of  
the music of the night …_

The music begins to embrace you; you feel as though you are weak against it. Every fantasy you've known, every emotion, every thought, every dream, you let it all go, and this boy in front of you is the only thing in your mind now. Anxiously, you put your free hand on his face and rub it against his cheek. You feel his jawbone, and he _is_ smiling, and you are close to being positive that that means something. You've forgotten everything in life except him, and you.

That really meant something.

_Let your mind start a journey  
through a strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world you knew before! _

He pulls you close, letting his voice wrap around you like a warm fleece blanket. You look into his eyes and feel weak. They look secretive, like they know something. But you don't wonder what, for the music has taken over, and the beauty of this boy is all you can think of. You're under an enchantment. You're under the spell of the music of the night. He has taken over your body and your soul.

_Let your soul take you where you  
long to be! _

"I long to be with _you_," you say, pushing your bosom into his, falling in love within every given second.

He runs his hand through your auburn hair, letting you know this was where you've always wanted to go. This was a journey you thought you'd been on, but in actuality, you've never been here. It's intoxicating, filling up spots in you that you've never even known were there. He was you're escort. He gives you a loving look, and you know you can trust him. Slowly, you entangle your fingers in his.

He kisses you, giving you ecstatic sparks of energy. You lay your head down on him, letting him take over, let him lead you. He puts his arms around you, holding you close. You feel dizzy, like you have no control over yourself, like he is the one that can only choose what you do. He's holding your soul hostage. You are his slave. He, the inevitable.

_Only then can you belong to me…_

He catches you as your knees give in. You clutch his arms, trying to get yourself back up and on your feet. But it's useless. You can't get up. You've fallen too deeply into unrequited love. He picks you up, legs hanging over his arms. Your head is delicately on top of his hand. You feel his breath on your face. It feels good, and smells sweet.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication,  
__Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation …_

Suddenly, you hear footsteps from far away. They echo in this empty dark room. You feel his voice lower and become quieter, but still as emotional and still keeping you captive. But then he hears the footsteps too and gasps, almost dropping you.

The enchantment shatters.

You scream from the pain. His hand clasps over your mouth, muffling the sound. "Shh, shhh, it's all right, Kairi," his soothing voice says. "But you need to go…"

His hand lets go of your mouth. "No! No, I won't, I won't go, please don't make me Roxas! I can't live!"

You hear him laugh. "Kairi, don't be so melodramatic, you'll be fine, I'll still be here. Come on, I'll lead you,"

"No, please, please…"

"Shh." He sets you down and holds a finger to his lips. "It's okay, Kairi. You'll be okay."

You lay on the ground, gasping for air like a fish out of water. You can't go on. Not now. You need that trance to live again.

"Just follow my voice Kairi."

_Let the dream begin,  
__Let your darker side give in …_

You listen to his voice, and get up, trying to follow and not cry at the same time.

… _to the power of the music that I write …_

His voice is fading, and you're tired of holding back the tears, you finally let yourself go.

… _The power of the music of the night…_

And then his voice is gone. All you hear is the twisted instrumental, following the haunting melody. . .

You've never woken up crying before. In fact, you're weeping, wishing you could hear him, his beautiful, mysterious voice… lacking it makes your heart bleed…

"Kairi! Kairi, can you hear me? Are you all right? Breathe Kairi, breathe, you're fine, you're fine…"

You're eyes snap open to see Hayner hovering over you with a facial expression filled with worry. "Kairi, you've been crying for the longest time, are you okay?"

You sniffle. Your whole face feels sticky with tears and you yourself feel exhausted. You smile a tearful smile. "I'm… I'm fine Hayner," you say. You swallow, trying to get that lump in your throat to go away. "It was just a bad dream."

"Are you sure? You were murmuring a bunch of stuff I couldn't understand."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Can I go into the bathroom and splash some water on my face?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Hayner says, getting up and walking away to turn a bedstand light on. You get up and walk into the bathroom. Turning on the cold water, you feel yourself begin to cry again. Why did Roxas have to go? His voice… it was the only thing that ever mattered…

But then, to your fortune, you hear something… something that couldn't make you any more weaker and happier… a voice to echoes in your head…

"_Kairi… I love you…"_

You nearly faint as you hear it. The voice wasn't Hayner, you realize. He's here somewhere. He's everywhere.

You look down at the floor. And there, to your surprise, a red rose lies at your feet. You kneel down, still feeling dizzy since his voice is still there, and pick up the rose. A note is tied around the rose. Unable to fight these newer tears, you read the note. You read it to yourself, but his voice is the one you hear.

_You alone can make my song take flight,  
__Help me make the music of the night . . ._

_I love you Kairi._

end

-

wow. that was different.  
i haven't written a songfic in ages.  
&& most of them really were kind of pathetic  
well that was my challenge fic for xsynthie.

constructive criticism is… okay, i don't mind it  
actually, i don't mind it at all  
just don't flame me please.

thank you for accepting my PotO obsession.  
i love it a ton.

okay. that is all.

--Airica


End file.
